


A Vindicator's Ruin

by AnyChubbyElf



Series: Big Warcraft Boys [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Bloating, Chubby, Fat Shaming, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Forced Growth, Forced Weight Gain, M/M, Stuffing, Wardrobe malfunctions, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Weight Kink, big belly, fat kink, feedee, feeder, obese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyChubbyElf/pseuds/AnyChubbyElf
Summary: Vindicator Maraad has been captured by Gul'dan forces, now they he is under some... weird torture methods.
Series: Big Warcraft Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	A Vindicator's Ruin

On the alternate Draenor, inside the Blackrock Foundry.

The infernal heat of the forge didn’t reach that section, which was at a comfortable temperature in comparison. A metallic screeching crossed through the empty cells followed closely by the steps of a heavy creature, getting louder as it got closer to the end of the long corridor. The last and only prisoner on that side of the building shivered, moving to a side of his cell to cringe in a vain attempt to keep unnoticed by his captors. It wouldn’t work, they were there for him. Two orcs opened the rusty door, letting the soft light to come in.

‘Get out of there, you repugnant creature. Or we will do it the hard way.’

Blinded by the light, the prisoner couldn’t see the orcs, but that voice speaking in a rough draenei was enough for him to recognize one of them. He came to his cell four or five times each day, no exception, and always with a different partner. When his eyes finally got used to the exterior light, the poor draenei could see the faces of the pair of orcs, who were taking stuff out of a metallic trolley and turning on a gas lamp. They exchanged a few words in orcish, and then laughed together. The prisoner had been there for a long time, at least a couple of months he thought, and during that time he had learned that his best option was to collaborate.

While they ended disposing their instruments on the stone bed, the draenei crawled clumsily from his corner, struggling with a body much bigger than he was used to. When he finally got himself before the orcs, the poor male was already panting and sweating. His flabby chest went up and down with his troubled breath.

‘Shit. Aren’t you the fattest draenei on this world, Vindicator? Gul’dan will be pleased with his little experiment; if we can take your huge ass out of this cell after we finish.’  
Maraad squeezed his jaw in anger. If he just had the strength to lift his now obese body off the ground, the Vindicator would easily pulverize the orc’s ribcage with his hands. But he couldn’t. The methods of Blackhand’s lackeys had broken him mentally and physically, turning him from a fearless warrior to a pile of blue fat, struggling to breathe under his own weight.

‘Open wide, fat bitch.’ Ordered the orc as his companion handled him the first basket of several, filled with plenty of greasy meat, and he placed it over Maraad’s protruding stomach. It had outgrown his clothes long ago, bursting the seams of his vest as it got bigger with the constant feeding and lack of exercise, and now covered most of his lap making an excellent table when he sat. The Vindicator ate hungrily under the sight of the orcs, knowing that if he didn’t, they would force it all into his mouth anyway. The obese draenei moaned in pleasure.

For the Naaru, he was enjoying it.

The first weeks it was a constant fight to force him to eat through a hose and a funnel, but with the time he had realized that fighting back was worthless. Since then, his appetite didn’t do a thing but grow, eating voluntarily the several plates they brought him. And he grew, huge and fat as he was now.

‘Just look at that belly, IT’S HUGE! …those are the biggest boobs I’ve seen on a draenei. And not even talk about your ass…’

The orc continued teasing him. Maraad looked away, squishing his multiple chins. He ended with the whole meal pretty quickly, turning his belly back to a hot tight ball covered on purple stretch marks, that forced him to spread his legs as much as he could so it could hang down between them. The second orc then left the room as the other gave the order, leaving the draenei and him alone.

‘…UUUUURP… what else d-do you want from me? …’ Asked Maraad, panting.

In response, the orc placed his heavy hands on the draenei’s middle, slapping it and leaving the helpless draenei moaning in pain. Such great meal had left vindicator Maraad immobile, with his naked body covered on rests of food, allowing the orc to examine his prisoner in detail.

Yes, now they were going to have some fun.


End file.
